


The Golden One

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, Terato - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Praise, Reader Insert, Succubus, female monster - Freeform, monster girlfriend, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

She was a sight beyond all other. You knew as you sat in your little bedroom and stared at this otherworldly being slowly walked down your dimly lit hallway that you may have bitten off more than you could chew.

She was a succubus. You knew what you had conjured. You were new to magic but big headed. You continuously did things that you knew were above your caliber. Everything had worked out before. Why not this?

Your heartbeat ramming into your chest said otherwise. Your blood pressure was probably through the roof. You couldn’t take your eyes from her. Her skin was a beautiful shade of tan with swirls of gold making designs on certain parts of her limbs. She stood short but not without power. There was long cascading black hair that almost touched the floor with soft curls. Long black horns curled gently around her head and behind her ears which ended in a similar gold shade. Hell looked beautiful in your eyes.

She slipped into your bedroom like the way milk mixed with coffee. Your tongue was heavy in your mouth. Was it hot in here? In the light, the gold on her body really did twinkle. There was a sheer black cloth that covered her breasts and lower body with long slits to expose her legs. There seemed to be almost like a bell-like ringing when she walked. It must be the jewelry that dangled from ears, throat, wrists, and ankles.

“You’re so pathetic.” She murmured, suddenly so very close to your body. With movements so elegant, the succubus slid her body on top of yours to lay like a feather. Her eyes were swirls of chocolate mixed with caramel. They stared into your very soul.

You cleared your thought. “Sorry if I disturbed you.”

The succubus only laughed and curled a finger around your face and down your cheek. Up close, she had round features with large eyes. You feel like you could sink into her curves. She was wide hipped like ancient civilization hoped their fertility gods were. “You’re not sorry. Why did you call for me?”

There was something in the air. You couldn’t tell what it was but you were starting to feel a little drunk. You hadn’t drank before, had you? Your mind was starting to get a little cloudy. “I just wanted to see if I had the power. “

Her finger dipped beneath your bottom lip, only to come back and slid along the length. You had to urge to sink into her mouth. “You have the power now, don’t you? But you can’t control what you summon. “

You nodded. “That’s exactly right.” You shook your head, why were your agreeing?

She giggled and you perked up at the sound. “You’re such a good little human. You’re so truthful. “ The succubus pulled you close to her face and kissed you, her tongue dipping into your mouth. You felt like your drowning in it. It wouldn’t be such a bad way to go. “Do you want to be my good human?”

You nodded furiously. “I’ll be anything.”

“You’ll be anything?!” There was that giggle again. It felt like it was vibrating in your chest. She crawled on top of you as a tail came into view to caress your face. It was shaped like an arrowhead at the top but was soft to the touch like skin. She sat on you and stared down. “You’ll be my slave then. I’ll use you. You’ll be happy about it. Do you know why?”

You shook your head. She leaned down to look into your eyes and caress your face. “Because my dear, my very precious is an aphrodisiac. My breath, my touch, my love. I’m a drug.” She captured your mouth again. Your hands gripped her hips, feeling her body up and down like it was a lifeline. “Who’s my good little human?” Her fingers ran through your hair and you felt like your eyes were going to roll out of your head.

“I am.” You croaked out, her mouth at your throat. You were hot all over and shaking like a leaf.

“Yes, you are.” She patted your head and down the front of your body. “You’re so good. You’re so obedient and truthful. You’d never keep anything from me.”

“Never.” You whined beneath her heavy petting. Your mouth was watering. She kissed you heavily again, tongue entwined with yours. Her lips sucked on your bottom lip, biting it before pulling on it gently. You bucked beneath her.

“What a beautiful human.” She licked your cheek. “You’re even so powerful to summon me, aren’t you?” You nodded again, her hands massaging your body. The succubus slithered off your body suddenly and stood before your bed, her pupils blown wide. “You’re better than most I’ve met.” She started to back away. You slipped off the bed into the floor. You were on your hands and knees at her feet, crawling after her like some feverish addict. The succubus giggled again and squatted down, her legs spread for you. You sat up and ran your hands over her thick thighs. Her fingers found your hair again and yanked back on it hard. “You’ll be my good pet, won’t you?”

“Anything for you.” You were absolutely out of breath. You felt like one more heated gaze from her and you’d cum from nothing.

“What an obedient pet.” She cooed to you, her voice like music. “Think of me often, little human. I will be back.”

“Don’t leave, please!” You gripped her hips in hopes to chain her down. Her hands caressed your skin. Your grip was loose at best.

“I will be back. Do not wither before my very eyes.” She nudged you, your back meeting the floor was easy. Her foot sat on your chest and she leaned down. “Dream of me, mere mortal. Know only my name. “

“And what shall I call you?” You whispered.

She smiled and the lights seemed to dim, leaving only the warm glow of her eyes.

“Call me Daemora.”


	2. Part Two

Daemora crawled into bed with you just as you were drifting off to sleep. You woke with a start as you felt the bed dip down and saw the flash of gold. Your eyes snapped open and stared, the succubus laying beside you in nothing but your thin sheet.

“Hello, human.” She murmured, her hands felt like they were running all over your body but to you, she stayed still. “Have you been good?”

You nodded, scooting up in your bed. The succubus smiled in the dark, the glow of her eyes like gold. She seemed to purr like a cat and slide on top of you. You felt skin to skin contact and swallowed hard. The sheet fell from her body like watching the water run down a window. She ran her hands up your chest, feeling the skin beneath. A sigh left her lips and she leaned in, looking into your eyes. “I love humans, I do. You guys are so sweet and fragile.” Her hands ran up to your face and she cupped it. She moved the few inches to close the distance and brought her lips to yours.

You melted beneath her and felt like you were falling into space. Time escaped you. The next thing you knew, you were awake. The sun was shining through the window and you were on top of the succubus. The two of you were a mess of limbs. She pulled you back down for a kiss. Your hair was getting ruffled up by her hands.

The earth seemed to spin on its axis and once again, time slipped through your fingers. You were now laying behind her, her leg slipped back over your hip and your fingers gently stroking your stomach. “Oh, my human.” Her voice coaxed you closer. You pressed your mouth into her shoulder, your heart slamming into your chest. “You’re such a treasure.” Her body ground back against yours. All her curves drove you wild. Your hands slid up her body and gently felt every bit of her. “Do you love me?” She whispered.

Your mouth felt dry and you gripped the demon in your bed. “I do.”

“Do you?” You opened your eyes and it was the first night she came to you, she stood before you clothed and in your hallway. Daemora smiled in the dark and let a horn slide up your doorway.

You were on the floor again. “You play tricks, demon.”

She leaned down into the floor and crawled to you, like a panther hunting in the jungle. “Don’t you like it?” She kissed you again and you felt tingles all the way into your scalp. It’s as if she was digging into your brain and massaging it.

You pulled her close and gripped her. “There are other humans you could feed on. “

The succubus pouted. “None so strong. None my favorite!” The world seemed to stop spinning and you were back in your bed when she came to you beneath your sheets. “Do I anger my little magician? Your magic was the one that called for me.” Daemora sat on top of you once again, hands massaging your thighs. She leaned forward, her breasts are heavy and she pressed them against your chest. “My human, you want me.”

You leaned forward and kissed her, roughly gripping her to your body. She wrapped her limbs around you and clung. She was a wild animal. Daemora sucked on your bottom lip and nibbled on it. She stared at you and stuck out her tongue. “Well played, my mortal. You see right through my illusions.” Her fingers gently rubbed the back of your neck. Her cheek nuzzled against your face and she laid her head against your shoulder. Her eyes were large and staring directly at you, maybe even into your soul.

“I saw right through you after you came to me the first time.” She sighed happily and blinked her big eyes at you as you explained. “I prepared spells to block against your magic, your aphrodisiacs, and anything else I could think of. You’re strong though so it poked some holes through some weaker spells but it did the trick. I am not your slave. “

The succubus giggled and kissed you again, your tongue swirling against hers. You petted up her body and groped her. She moaned against you and ground her hips. “You’re such a good human. I want you so bad.”

You ran your fingers through her hair and pulled it back. She squealed and looked at you, tongue out of her mouth and panting. “You and I will be together of our own free will, do you understand?”

Daemora smiled and seemed to lit up like a bulb. “Oh, I guess little human. “

“And you will not call me that. “

She kissed all over your body and came to face you, chin resting on your chest. “What should I call you?”

“Master.”

Her laugh rang in your ears and she wrapped her arms back around your neck. “Take me now.” Her hips wiggled.

“With pleasure.”


End file.
